dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eun Hyuk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 은혁 / Eun Hyuk *'Nombre real:' 이혁재 / Lee Hyuk Jae. *'Apodos: '''Monkey, Anchovy, Gem Adonis, Little Mermaid, Cockroach, Hallyu Star, Hyojjae, Hyukgoo, Jewel. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín, DJ y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia: Padres y hermana mayor (Lee So Ra). *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia: SJ Label' Biografía Eunhyuk nació como Lee Hyuk Jae en Neunggok, Seúl, Corea del Sur, el 4 de abril de 1986. En el colegio fue miembro de un grupo de baile llamado SRD, por Song, Rap, Dance (Canto, Rap y Baile), junto a amigos de su infancia, entre ellos Kim Junsu. La popularidad de la grupo prosperó en su ciudad natal y cuando SRD apareció en un periódico local, fue entonces cuando Eunhyuk consolidó su sueño de convertirse en cantante. Pre-Debut En 1999, con tan sólo trece años, Eunhyuk audicionó para S.M Entertainment a través de "Starlight Casting System"; ''sin embargo, falló la audición. Un año después volvió a realizar la prueba y finalmente fue seleccionado debido a sus habilidades para el rap y el baile. Bajo S.M Entertainment, Eunhyuk recibió un mayor entrenamiento en canto, baile, actuación y tuvo breves cursos del idioma chino mandarín. También recibió una oferta para una entrevista de una agencia de modelos de primer nivel en Seúl, pero declinó la oferta debido a problemas con el contrato. En medio de su vida como aprendiz, en el 2000, llegó a la clase de baile principal de S.M y ganó la competencia de danza de la ciudad de Goyang. En el 2002, Eunhyuk fue brevemente colocado en un proyecto de R&B con Junsu y su futuro compañero de grupo Sungmin. Un año después, el grupo junto a tres futuros miembros de TRAX (Jay Kim, No Minwoo, Kang Jungwoo) hicieron su primera aparición en un programa llamado ''"Heejun vs. Kangta, Battle of the Century: Pop vs. Rock", en el cual Heejun enseñó a Jay Kim, No Minwoo y Kang Jungwoo la forma adecuada de cantar rock, mientras que a Eunhyuk, Junsu y Sungmin se les enseñó otras técnicas de canto con Kangta. En el 2003, el trío se disolvió cuando Junsu debutó como miembro de TVXQ/DBSK. Eunhyuk y Sungmin se unieron a diez estudiantes más y formaron el grupo Super Junior 05. Debut Eunhyuk debutó oficialmente como parte de la primera generación de un grupo de 12 miembros llamado Super Junior 05 el 6 de noviembre de 2005 en el programa de música "Popular Songs" de la KBS, realizando su primer sencillo llamado "Twins (Knock Out)". El álbum debut Super Junior 05 (Twins) fue lanzado un mes después, el 5 de diciembre de 2005 y debutó en el puesto #3 del MIAK K-pop en su lista mensual de álbumes. En marzo de 2006, S.M Entertainment comenzó a reclutar nuevos miembros para la próxima generación de Super Junior. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron debido al apego que los fans sentían por los 12 miembros, por lo que la compañía decidió agregar a un decimotercer miembro, Kyuhyun, y declaró un alto en la formación de las futuras generaciones de Super Junior. El grupo abandonó el sufijo "05" y se convirtió oficialmente acreditado como Super Junior. El nuevo grupo tuvo un gran éxito después de que lanzó su primer sencillo físico "U" en el verano siguiente, que se convirtió en el single más exitoso de Super Junior en las listas de música hasta el lanzamiento de "Sorry Sorry" en marzo de 2009. Desde su primer álbum oficial, Eunhyuk escribió las letras del rap para la mayoría de las canciones de Super Junior. Las letras del rap de "Show Me Your Love" del single de invierno con TVXQ fueron escritas por él, junto con Heechul y Shindong, y "One Love", que se convirtió en su actuación como solista en el primer concierto de Super Junior, Super Show. "A Short Journey" de la versión repackaged de Bonamana fue escrita por él y compuesta por Donghae. MC, sub-grupos, teatro musical y programas de variedades El 21 de agosto de 2006, Eunhyuk junto a Leeteuk asumen la conducción del programa de radio Super Junior's Kiss The Radio, también conocido como SUKIRA. Este mismo año, Eunhyuk reemplazó a Kangin y se unió a Shindong y Leeteuk como presentador del programa musical M! Countdown del canal Mnet, dejando el programa a inicios del 2008. En febrero del 2007, Eunhyuk fue puesto en la sub-unidad Super Junior-T, grupo dedicado a cantar Trot, música popular de Corea del Sur, lanzando el sencillo Rokkugo. Un año después, se convirtió en miembro de Super Junior-Happy (Super Junior-H). Desde el 2009, Eunhyuk junto a Shindong y Leeteuk han sido invitados regulares del programa de SBS Stong Heart, donde ellos tenían un segmento especial llamado "Boom Academy"; desde el 10 de abril de 2012, tras la salida de Shindong del programa, Eunhyuk y Leeteuk pasaron a formar parte de los 6 invitados fijos. Él también es un invitado frecuente de Star King junto a algunos miembros de Super Junior. Además, se convirtió en miembro del programa de competición atlética Let's go! Dream Team II transmitido en KBS. El 26 de febrero de 2010, a Eunhyuk se le diagnosticó la influenza H1N1, pero se presentó como invitado en el concierto de Into the New World de Girls 'Generation en Seúl, por lo que tuvo que retirarse y fue reemplazado por sus compañeros de banda Leeteuk y Heechul. Super Junior lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio, Bonamana, y obtuvo premios en programas de música después de la fecha de lanzamiento. La canción Boom Boom, fue coreografiada por Eunhyuk e interpretada en los programas musicales Inkigayo y Music Core. El 5 de diciembre de 2010, Eunhyuk junto a Kyuhyun, Yesung, Shindong y Leeteuk fueron los presentadores del programa MBC llamado Super Junior Foresight, el programa llegó a su fin el 29 de marzo de 2011. En el 2011, Eunhyuk junto a Sungmin se unieron a la sub-unidad Super Junior-M (activa desde 2007) como nuevos miembros. Desde marzo a junio, Eunhyuk fue reemplazado por su compañero Yesung en el programa de radio SUKIRA, debido a las promociones de Super Junior-M en Taiwán. El 16 de diciembre de 2011, Eunhyuk y Donghae lanzaron como sub-unidad (Super Junior D&E) su primer sencillo digital llamado "Oppa, Oppa", canción que realizaron como dúo durante su gira de conciertos Super Show 4. El sencillo también fue lanzado en japonés junto a un video musical el 4 de abril de 2012. Un día después del lanzamiento, la canción alcanzó el puesto 2 en los Oricon Daily Chart con 42, 114 copias vendidas, para posteriormente, quedar en el puesto número 2 en el Oricon Weekly Chart. El par tuvo una reunión con fans llamada Premium Mini Live Event, en apoyo al sencillo el 11 de abril en Shibuya-AX, Tokio. Eunhyuk hizo su debut en el teatro musical en "Fame", donde interpretó a Tyrone Jackson, junto a Tiffany de Girls 'Generation, Son Ho Young, Lina of The Grace y Kim Jung Mo de TRAX. Se realizó en el Woori Financial Art Hall del 25 de noviembre de 2011 al 29 de enero de 2012. En marzo del 2012, asumió el cargo de ser el presentador de los tres últimos programas en vivo del programa de canto Great Birth 2, también conocido como Star Audition de MBC. En octubre del mismo año, S.M Entertainment y Hyundai se asociaron para lanzar PYL Younique Album junto a Eunhyuk y otros artistas de la compañía como Henry de Super Junior-M, Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation, Taemin de SHINee, Kai de EXO-K y Luhan de EXO-M. La compañia también anuncia al grupo de baile conformado por Eunhyuk junto a Donghae, Minho y Taemin de SHINee, Yunho de TVXQ, y Kai y Lay de EXO, llamado S.M The Perfomance, para la presentación de "Spectrum" en el SBS Gayo Daejun, ceremonia por fin de año del canal SBS. La canción "Spectrum" es un cover de la canción del mismo nombre de DJ y productor Zedd. El 30 de diciembre del 2012, S.M Entertainment lanzó la canción como sencillo digital. En abril del 2013, Eunhyuk fue confirmado como parte del elenco del programa de variedades Barefoot Friends de la cadena SBS. En octubre, Eunhyuk junto a Taecyeon de 2PM y Kris de EXO fueron los conductores principales de los "2013 Asia Song Festival" organizado por la Asociación de la Industria de la Música Coreana (KMCIA) y realizado el 9 de octubre en el Olympic Arena. En 2014, Eunhyuk contribuyó con la coreografía para 'Shirt', canción perteneciente al séptimo album de Super Junior, Mamacita. El segundo sencillo principal (Shirt) recibió elogios de Allkpop, "El tema es uno de los más enérgicos del álbum más allá del título". En 2015, Super Junior D&E lanzaron su primer album en Corea, "The Beat Goes On". ''Eunhyuk también fue invitado a los programas Animals y Bachelor Party. En el año 2018, participó en "WHY NOT? The Dancer" junto a Lee Ki Kwang de Highlight, Taemin de SHINee y Park Jisung de NCT. Mientras que en "Under Nineteen" fue el director del Team Performance. Dramas *Forever Young (VTV3 y CJ Ent. 2014, ''Cameo, ep 3). *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, Cameo, ep 13). *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005) Invitado. Temas para dramas *''Today More Than Yesterday'' tema para Secret Queen Makers (2018). Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015). *Super Show 4 3D (2013). *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Epecial Edition in 3D (2012). *I AM. (2012). *Super Show 3 3D (2011). *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007). Musicales *Fame (2011). Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2020) (Ep. 235, 236 como juez invitado). *Five Cranky Brothers (jTBC, 2019). *Today's Fortune (jTBC2, 2019). *Ask US Anything Fortune Teller (KBS, 2019). *Stage K (jTBC, 2019). *Under Nineteen (MBC, 2018). *Borrow Trouble Season 2 (jTBC2, 2018). *WHY NOT? The Dancer (jTBC4, 2018). *Super TV (xtvN/tvN, 2018). *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013, 2018, Ep. 131, 349). *Master Key (SBS, 2017, Ep. 2, 3 y 6). *Wednesday Food Talk (tvN, 2017, Ep. 18). *Oppa Thinking (MBC, 2017). * Super Junior Returns (VLive, 2017). * Bachelor Party (MBC, 2015). * Mickey Mouse Club (Disney Channel Corea, 2015). * Animals (MBC, 2015). * Radio Star (MBC, 2014, Ep. 397) (Ep. 537, como MC). * Stargazing (MBC, 2014). * Human Condition (KBS2, 2014, Ep. 86-88). * One Fine Day (MBC, 2014). *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15). *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014, Ep. 10). *World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2014). *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013). *High society (jTBC, 2012). *Come to Play (MBC, 2012). *Star Audition: Great Birth Season 2 (MBC, 2012). *Heroes (SBS, 2011, Ep. 22). *Heart is Beating (KBS2, 2011). *Oh My School (KBS, 2010). *Super Junior's Foresight (MBC every1, 2010). *Happy Together (2010, Ep. 152). *Running Man (SBS, 2009, 2017, Ep. 104, 266 y 376). *Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (KBS, 2009-2010). *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25). *King of the Ring (MBC, 2009). *Star King (SBS, 2009) (anfitrión regular). *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009) (anfitrión regular). *Introducing Star Friends (MBC, 2009). *Idol Show (MBC, 2008). *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008). *Super Junior E.H.B (SBS, 2007-2008). *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13). *Tock Talk (2006). *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006). *Super Junior Adonis Camp (KM, 2006). *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006, Ep. 3, 4 y 5). *Super Junior Reality Survival Drama (Mnet, 2006). *M Countdown (Mnet, 2006-2008) (regular). *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006). *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006). *Saturday is Coming (SBS, 2005). *Battle of the Century: Pop vs. Rock (2002). Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss the Radio (2006). Composiciones Composiciones y letras *"Dreamer" - Super Junior D&E : Danger - "letra" ''(2019). *"Sunshine" - Super Junior D&E : Danger - ''"letra" ''(2019). *"Hot Babe" - Super Junior D&E : Style (2018). *"Super Duper" - Super Junior : REPLAY - ''"letra" ''(2018). *"Lo Siento" - Super Junior : REPLAY - ''"letra del rap" ''(2018). *"Hug" - Super Junior : REPLAY - ''"letra" ''(2018). *"Spin Up!" - Super Junior : PLAY - ''"letra del rap" (2017). *"Girlfriend" - Super Junior : PLAY - "letra del rap" (2017). *"Good Day for a Good Day" - Super Junior : PLAY - "letra del rap" (2017). *"Scene Stealer" - Super Junior : PLAY - "letra" (2017). *"One More Chance" - Super Junior : PLAY - "letra del rap" (2017). *"Darling U" - Yesung x SeulGi (Red Velvet): Darling U (single) - "co-escritor" (2016). *"You Got It" - con Leeteuk , Heechul , Yesung y Donghae : MAGIC - "letra" ''(2015). *"Alright" - Super Junior : Devil - ''"letra" (2015). *"Love That I Need" - Super Junior D&E : The beat goes On - "letra" (2015). *"Dear. Two" - Eunhyuk: Super Show 6 - "letra del rap y coreografía" (2014). *"Ride Me" - Super Junior D&E : Ride me - "letra del rap" (2014). *"Still You" - Super Junior D&E : Still you (single) - "letra del rap" (2013). *"Cold" - Eunhyuk, Donghae , Siwon y Henry : Super Show 5 - "co-escritor" ''(2013). *"Say My Name" - Eunhyuk solo: Super Show 4 (2013). *"Gulliver" - Super Junior : Sexy, Free & Single - "''letra" (2012). *"Only U" - As One: Only U - Digital Single - "co-escritor" (2012). *"I Wanna Love You" - Super Junior D&E : Super Show 3 (2011). *"Oops!" - Super Junior : A-CHA - "co-escritor" (2011). *"Boom Boom" - Super Junior: Bonamana - "letra del rap y coreografía" (2010). *"Shake It Up" - Super Junior : Bonamana - "letra del rap" (2010). *"Here We Go" - Super Junior : Bonamana (2010). *"No Other" - Super Junior : Bonamana - "letra del rap" (2010). *"A Short Journey" - Super Junior : Bonamana - "letra del rap" (2010). *"Shining Star" - Super Junior: Sorry Sorry - "letra del rap" (2009). *"She Wants It" - Super Junior : Sorry Sorry (2009). *"Reset" - Super Junior : Sorry Sorry - "letra del rap" (2009). *"One Love" - Eunhyuk x Super Junior K.R.Y : Super Show -'' "escritor y compositor"'' (2008). *"Good Luck!" - Super Junior Happy : Cooking? Cooking! - "letra del rap" (2008). *"Sunny" - Super Junior Happy : Cooking? Cooking! - "co-escritor de la letra y del rap" (2008). *"Pajama Party" - Super Junior Happy : Cooking? Cooking! - "letra del rap" (2008). *"Marry U" - Super Junior : Don't Don - "co-escritor de la letra y del rap" ''(2007). *"I Am" - Super Junior : Don't Don (2007). *"Song for You" - Super Junior : Don't Don - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"You're My Endless Love" - Super Junior: Don't Don - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"Mirror" - Super Junior : Don't Don - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"Sapphire Blue" - Super Junior: Don't Don - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"Disco Drive" - Super Junior: Don't Don - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"First Express" - Super Junior-T : Rokkugo - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"Don't Go Away" - Super Junior-T : Rokkugo (2007). *"Rokkugo" - Super Junior-T : Rokkugo - ''"letra del rap" ''(2007). *"U" - Super Junior : U (single) - ''"letra del rap" (2006). *"Show Me Your Love" - Super Junior x TVXQ : Show Me Your Love - "letra del rap" ''(2005). *"Rock This House" - Super Junior : TWINS - ''"letra del rap" (2005). *"L.O.V.E." - Super Junior: TWINS - "letra del rap" (2005). *"Over" - Super Junior : TWINS - "letra del rap" (2005). Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai (2012). Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior. *'Posición: '''Bailarín, rapero. **'Sub- Grupos:' Super Junior M, Super Junior H, Super Junior T y Super Junior D&E. **'Posición: Bailarín, rapero. *'''Grupo Proyecto: **Younique Unit ***'Posición': (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) **S.M. The Performance ***(Rapero y Bailarín) **SM Town Orquesta *'Educación:' **Dajok Elementary. **School Dajok Elementary School. **Hwasu High School (Transferido) Hagok High School. **Paju University School of Performing and Visual Arts Department of Theater and Film. **Chungwoon University Graduate School of Industrial Technology Management Department of Practical Music (Master's Program). *'Aficiones: '''Bailar y hacer deportes. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Fanclub: Jewel. *'''Debut: 2005, Super Junior primer album Super Junior 05. *'Habilidades:' Danza moderna, Piano, Composición. *'Mascota:' Tenía una perrita pomerano llamada 'Choco' la cual crió desde cachorro, pero esta murió en abril de 2015 después de 13 años junto a Eunhyuk; este se despidió de ella por medio de Twitter diciendo:'' "Fui más el feliz cuando llamé el nombre de Choco, y sentí más calor cuando la abracé. Gracias por dejarme solo con felices recuerdos. A mi querida Choco, que brilló en mi vida como una joya, gracias por lucir tan hermosa cuando falleciste. Duerme bien, Choco."'' *Cuando era pequeño, soñaba con ser futbolista o cantante. *Audicionó para la S.M Entertainment con su amigo de la infancia Xiah Junsu. Ambos trabajaron como un grupo de baile en la escuela primaria y salieron en los periódicos locales. Ambos eran bailarines bastante famosos en Ilsan en ese entonces. **A diferencia de Xiah Junsu, que fue seleccionado para firmar un contrato con la S.M luego de la primera audición, Eunhyuk no lo hizo hasta la segunda audición. Hizo una prueba de nuevo el año siguiente y finalmente fue seleccionado al mostrar sus habilidades con el rap y baile. *Para evitar la confusión con el comediante Lee Hyuk Jae, decidió no utilizar su nombre real, reemplazándolo con el nombre de Eunhyuk, que significa "plata". *Eunhyuk ha confesado que pensó en someterse a cirugía plástica cuando Super Junior hizo su debut, pero SM Entertainment le prohibió absolutamente someterse a una cirugía, no fue porque estuvieran en contra de la cirugía en sí, sino por lo que podría causar: "Siempre quise obtener cirugía plástica, pero mi compañía me prohibió hacerlo, dijeron que si me realizaban un procedimiento, terminaría teniendo que cambiar toda mi cara porque se vería incómodo". *Con Leeteuk es DJ de Super Junior: Kiss The Radio, un programa de radio de la KBS. *El 19 de abril de 2007, Eunhyuk fue hospitalizado por un accidente de coche cuando regresaba a casa después de la grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Eunhyuk sólo sufrió heridas leves y fue dado de alta del hospital el 23 de abril. *En agradecimiento por lo dedicados y cariñosos que han sido sus padres, recibieron una casa de lujo en 2012 comprada por el propio artista. Eunhyuk preparó una fiesta de bienvenida a sus padres y sus compañeros de grupo también fueron a celebrar el evento. *El 10 de noviembre de 2012 IU accidentalmente publicó una foto personal con Eunhyuk de Super Junior en su cuenta de Twitter. La foto mostraba a IU en pijama y a Eunhyuk, quien al parecer no tenía camiseta. Aunque la foto fue rápidamente eliminada, se convirtió en un gran tema en las noticias y comunidades online, las palabras “IU and Eunhyuk” fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter. Aunque hubo comentarios positivos de fans, también hubo muchas reacciones negativas hacia IU. En un comunicado oficial de LOEN Entertainment publicada en su cuenta de Twitter explicaron que La imagen fue tomada cuando Eunhyuk visitó a IU quien estaba muy enferma en ese entonces. IU accidentalmente reveló esta foto personal cuando estaba actualizando su cuenta de Twitter. Por último, IU y Eunhyuk han sido amigos cercanos y colegas desde el debut de IU. Por último la compañía ofreció disculpas tanto a los fans de IU como de Eunhyuk y Super Junior y pidieron humildemente no hacer supuestos o difundir rumores falsos basados en este error. *Eun Hyuk se ha alistado oficialmente en Chuncheon, en la provincia de Gangwon alrededor de las 12 p.m. el 13 de octubre del 2015. Después de completar su entrenamiento básico en las Fuerzas de Reserva 102, Eunhyuk realizará sus dos años de servicio militar como soldado en servicio activo. Eunhyuk es el tercer miembro de Super Junior que se alista este año, después de Shin Dong Hee y Sung Min, y el séptimo miembro en total. **El 12 de julio finalizó su servicio militar. *Junto con Shindong y Donghae, son los encargados de hacer algunas coreografías del grupo. *Eun Hyuk fue invitado a participar en el espectáculo de teatro llamado Fuerza Bruta, presentando el show Wayra en Seoul. Su participación será desde el 7 de julio hasta el 1 de agosto de 2019. *Eun Hyuk fue el director principal del concierto del popular grupo chino TF BOYS. Para el concierto del sexto aniversario de la agrupación que tomó lugar este 10 de agosto de 2019, se informó que Eun Hyuk estaría colaborando como director; asimismo, como coreógrafo. Esta es la primera vez que Eun Hyuk dirige un concierto para un grupo que no sea los de su propia agrupación, Super Junior, y subunidades. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Eun Hyuk.jpg Eun Hyuk2.jpg Eun Hyuk3.jpg Eun Hyuk4.jpg Eun Hyuk5.jpg Eun Hyuk6.jpg Eun Hyuk7.jpg Eun Hyuk8.jpg Videografía STATION 희철X신동X은혁X솔라 '짬에서 나오는 바이브 (Charm of Life)' MV|Heechul & Shindong & Eunhyuk & Solar - Charm of Life Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo